percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Metis' Mendum VIII
Chapter VIII - Happiness Memory Sequence - Second Year of the Silver Age Zeus layed there thinking about the prothecy. he had hoped it would be different. that he would never be dethroned by his own son. But then he thoight about how his father and grandfather must have both felt once they had been overthrown by there sons as well. He also remembered when he chopped his father into pieces with his own scythe and casted him into Tartarus with the rest of his siblings. He looked down as Metis walked into the room. "Is anything troubling you my lord?" Zeus raised a small smile, but then replied "no no dear, nothings bothering me". Metis lookd down at her belly which was fairly round. "it's the prothercy you wory about isn't it?" Zeus got up "No, it's not". Metis looked at him with disbelief "Zeus I know that you worry that you will lose your throne to your son, but it doesn't mean it will happen." "But you know what happened to my father and grandfather, they were both dethroned by there sons. How can I not be worried, especially since Gaea herself made this prothercy". "But you don't know that for certain. Ouranus and Cronos treated there children badly and that's why they were dethroned, just because he could dethrone you doesn't mean he has a good reason to if you treat him like your son". Zeus walked to the other end of the room, and stared into the corner. "What will you name them?" he asked. Metis stared at her belly again "I was thinking Athena for our daughter . . ." Zeus smiled slightly "Nice name". " . . . and Poros for our son". Zeus smile dropped when he heard that name. The meaning of the name ment 'plenty', plenty as in 'alot of power', plenty as in 'undoutably wealthy', plenty as in 'abundance'. Zeus sighed, but then had an idea sprang into his mind, something so devillishly clever for him: "Darling". "Yes, my husband?" Metis replied. "Why don't we play a little game. I transform myself into a beast, and you use your knowledge and wise choice to make yourself into a beast that would easily defeat me". Metis took this game with curiosity, but suspected nothing. As told, Zeus first became an eagle, Metis took the form of an owl "with the ability to see day and night, with the same amount of distance within view" Metis explained. Zeus then turned into a beetle, while metis chose an ant "able to lift anything five times bigger and heavier than it self with powerful pincers that can tear threw any insect 25 times larger than it". Zeus then turned into into his own form, but it was less godly, and actually was mortal. Metis thought hard, but then made herself into a fly. "starngely, some flies have the ability to carry diseases that can easily kill a man within weeks". Zeus looked down at her and said "I'm sorry". Metis (still in fly form) asked "Why". But just at that, Zeus tranformed back into his goly form and inhaled powerfully like a tornado, sucking Metis into his enormous mouth, and down inside his body. He closed his mouth and fell to his knees. "I'm sorry" he exclaimed. Category:Metis' Mendum Category:Chapter Page